Sweet December
by Vzzzee
Summary: Tentang Hinata, Naruto beserta kisah romansa sederhananya.


_**Happy Reading**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Genre : Romance**  
 **Rated : T**

Hinata sedang menikmati _ice cream_ rasa coklat, saat mendengar ponselnya berdiring. Dia menjulurkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menelpon di tengah malam begini.

Hinata memang sedikit berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan, biasanya orang akan mengkomsumsi _ice_ _cream_ di siang hari yang panas, dia malah lebih suka di tengah malah begini. Ah, tidak juga karna Hinata lebih suka menikmati _ice_ _cream_ kapanpun dia mau tanpa memperdulikan waktu.

"Neji." Hinata berguma pelan sesudah melihat _caller_ _Id_ si penelpon. Lalu dia kembali menikmati _ice_ _cream_ dengan mata fokus ke layar leptop di depanya. Hinata mengabaikan sepenuhnya pada ponsel yang terus meraung dan kemudian mati.

Saat ini Hinata memang tengah menonton acara jalan-jalan para _travelle_ dari _channel_ _youtube_ mereka.

"Sayang sekali, mereka tidak pandai mengambil video." Komentar Hinata saat video yang di tontonya bergoyang. "Padahal tempat itu sangat indah dan tenang Tapi mereka terlalu berisik hingga membuat video ini tidak menarik."

Hinata meletakan _cup_ _ice_ _cream_ miliknya. Lalu dia mulai mengerakan tangan di atas _Keybord_ , mencari video-video lainya yang lebih menarik.

Tangan Hinata kembali meraup _cup_ _ice_ _cream_ sesudah menemukan dan memutar satu video lagi.

Hinata berdecak kesal saat keasikanya kembali di ganggu oleh suara ponsel. "Ada apa?" Ucap Hinata penuh penekana di setiap kata-katanya.

Lelaki di sebrang sana tertawa kecil sebelum berkata. "Maaf Nii-chan, bisakah kau membantuku untuk.."

"Tidak." Hinata memotong ucapan orang di sebrang sana dengan penolakan. Bahkan dia tidak mau untuk sekedar mendengar kelanjutan ucapan lelaki di sebrang sana. "Aku sedang sibuk Neji. Kamu bisa meminta bantuan pada yang lain saja." Seru Hinata kembali dengan mata tetap fokus ke layar leptopnya.

"Nii-cha. Bahkan aku belum selesai bicara." Lelaki di sebrang berseru kesal.

Hinata memutar mata bosan, Dua detik kemudian Hinata mematikan ponselnya tanpa permisi.

Hinata mengembalikan ponselnya ke meja, namun tak lama kemudian ponsel putih itu kembali berdering dengan berisiknya. Hinata melirik sekilas dan kembali mengabaikanya saat melihat nama Neji yang kembali tertera di sana.

Sepertinya Neji memiliki tingkat keras kepala yang tinggi, terbukti dengan ponsel Hinata yang terus berbunyi dengan berisiknya.

"Apa mau anak ini sih!" Hinata berseru kesal dengan kembali mengambil ponselnya. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Nee-cha... " Seorang di sebrang sana kembali bersuara dengan menyebalkanya. "Tolong aku..."

"Huff."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas kesal. Neji adalah adik lelaki satu-satunya yang Hinata punya, dan juga adik yang paling menyebalkan menurutnya. Neji akan terus mengangu sampai keinginanya di turuti. Berbeda dengan Hanabi, adik perempuanya yang akan melakukan apapun yang ia suruh agar keinginanya terpenuhi. Intinya mereka berdua sama-sama menyebalkan jika sedang kumat.

Sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan menjadi anak tertua di keluarga Hyuuga ini. Hinata bisa leluasa menindas kedua adiknya. Tapi cukup berisiko saat tak ada kedua orang tuanya, seperti sekarang. Karna Neji dan Hanabi akan berkali lipat lebih menyebalkan saat kedua orang tuanya tidak ada.

"Ayah, Ibu dan Hanabi sedang tidak ada. Hanya Nee-chan yang bisa ku minta bantuan saat ini."

Hinata memutar mata bosan mendengar nada merayu dari Neji. Ucapan Neji memang benar, akan tetapi tetap saja terdengar menyebalkan.

"Nee-chan."

"Apa?" Hinata menyahut dengan nada malas

"Tolong a..."

"Kamu mau minta tolong apa?" Hinata kembali memotong ucapan Neji. Hinata malas di buat semakin kesal dengan tingkah kekanakan Neji.

"Nee-chan mau menolongku?" Hinata mendengkus mendengar Neji bersuara riang di sebrang sana.

"Cepat katakan atau tidak ada bantuan sama sekali." Seru Hinata membuat Neji berseru panik di sebrang sana. "Ya sudah cepat katakan, apa yang kau inginkan."

"Nee-chan tidak sabar sama sekali." Keluh Neji yang di tangapi gumana tak penting dari Hinata. "Nee-chan bisa datang kemari?"

"Tidak." Hinata menjawab cepat ucapan Neji. Hinata tau dimana dan dengan siapa saat ini Neji berada. Dan dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman satu grup Neji. Hanya satu orang sebenarnya yang sangat Hinata hindari untuk saat ini dan sialnya satu orang itu sangat dekat dengan Neji.

"Ayolah Nee-chan. Nee-chan hanya perlu datang dan kembali setelahnya."

"Untuk apa aku datang dan kembali setelahnya?"

"Oh. Aku belum mengatakanya ya." Neji tertawa di sebrang sana. "Tolong Nee-chan bawakan kotak yang ada di atas tempat tidurku kemari. Isi kotak itu sangat penting untuk ku."

Hinata menganguk mengerti walau ia masih tak ingin menuruti keinginan Neji. "Memangnya apa isi kota itu?"

"Oh. itu, hanya beberapa hadiah yang akan kami berikan untuk Shoreners."

Kata _kami_ yang di ucapkan Neji sungguh mengangu pendengaran Hinata, membuat ia semakin malas saja menuruti keinginan Neji.  
"Tolong ya Nee-chan, kami sudah berjanji memberi kejutan itu untuk mereka." Terang Neji lagi, mencoba merayu Hinata yang kehilangan minat membantu Neji.

"Kenapa tadi tidak kau bawa sekalian saja?" Seru Hinata terdengar semakin kesal.

Di sebrang sana Neji merigis. "Nee-chan kan tau tadi aku berangkan ke _Tower_ _Hell_ tidak dari rumah."

Ah ya. Hinata melupakan hal itu. "Kumohon Nee-chan."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Nee-chan kali ini saja kumohon... Aku bisa di habisi oleh teman-temanku jika tidak membawa hadiah itu." Neji memelas, Hinata ingin tertawa tapi suaranya tertahan di tengorokanya.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa Neji." Mata Hinata terpejam beberapa detik di detik berikutnya dia kembali membuka mata dengan menarik nafas panjang. Nafas kecewa dan kemarahan yang tak luntur-tuntur dari hatinya meski tiga hari sudah terlewat dari kejadian yang membuat Hinata kecewa dan marah.

"Ayolah Nee-chan. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal Nee-chan mau membantuku." Seru Neji mulai terdengar putus asa.

Hinata kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang. Matanya melirik pada sudut ruangan, ke arah dua buah koper yang sudah di siapkan Hinata jauh hari.

"Apa Bajingan Brengsek itu ada disana?" Tanya Hinata tak ingin menyebut nama lelaki yang di juluki bajingan brengsek olehnya.

"Hah? Bajingan brengsek?" Neji malah balik bertanya. Namun sedetik kemudia Neji terkekeh saat menyadari siapa yang di juluki seperti itu oleh Hinata. "Tentu saja dia ada di sini. Dia Leader kami, tapi Nee-chan tenang saja aku tak akan memberi tahunya jika Nee-chan akan kemari." Seru Neji masih tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku di _besecamp_ Shore dalam 20 menit." Neji bersorak gembira saat Hinata menuruti keinginanya. "Dan jangan lupa siapkan tiket pulang pergi Paris-Jepang besok siang." Seru Hinata kembali dengan menutup sambungan terlepon.

Ini bulan desember, bulan di mana Hinata di lahirkan dan dia tidak ingin terkurung meratapi kesedihan dengan terus-terusan di rumah. Meskipun nanti Hinata akan pergi sendiri ke Paris, Hinata yakin ia akan tetap menikmati perjalanya ini. Menikmati salju yang mulai turun dan juga merayakan hari jadinya.

Menyedihkan. Tidak juga.

Tak mau terlalu banyak berpikir, Hinata bangun dari posisi duduknya. Dia mematikan leptop sebelum melangkah ke arah pintu. Saat ingin membuka pintu, Mata Hinata menatap penuh kekesalan pada jaket hitam lelaki yang tergantung di depanya.

Hinata mendenkus, mengambil jaket tersebut dan langsung melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. "Menyebalkan." Seru Hinata membuka pintu kamar dan menutup dengan cara membantingnya.

Tidak akan ada yang terbangun atau marah atas sikapnya barusan. Ayah, Ibu, Hanabi sedang pergi ke luar kota, sedangkan para _Maid_ yang berkerja di rumah ini pun sudah istirahat di rumah belakang, rumah yang memang di bangun khusus untuk mereka.

"Apa katanya?" Lelaki bermata biru dengan rambut pirang itu bertanya pada teman satu grup musiknya yang baru saja selesai menyimpan ponsel di saku celana.

"Beres..." Seru lelaki itu menjawab dengan nada bangga. "Hinata akan sampai dalam waktu 20 menit." Serunya lagi penuh dengan senyuman.

"20 MENIT." Lelaki berambut pirang itu berseru kaget. Dia bangun dari posisi duduknya, membuat beberapa temanya yang lain juga ikut bangun dari posisi santai mereka. "Kau gila Neji, kau menyuruh Hinata mengebut di jalanan!  
Bagaiman jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Tenang Naruto, kau kan tahu Hinata sangat mahir dalam mengendarai mobil." Balas Neji santai sembari duduk di tempat kosong, dekat dengan posisi Naruto berdiri. "Tidak akan terjadi hal-hal yang kau takutkan." Serunya lagi Seolah tak menyadari emosi di mata Naruto yang mulai tampak semakin jelas.

"Kau..." Naruto mengeram marah. Dia mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

Sai yang ada di samping Naruto menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Tenanglah Hinata akan baik-baik saja." Serunya dan kembali duduk dengan membuka majalah yang ada di tanganya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata, Bersiaplah Neji." Seru Naruto dengan memandang Neji tajam.

"Hai Naruto seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Neji karna berhasil membawa Hinata kemari, bukan malah mengancamnya begitu." Seru Shikamaru dengan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto tak peduli dia mengangkat bahu dan kembali duduk dengan meletakan kakinya di atas meja.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai saling pandang, lalu detik berikutnya mereka mengelengkan kepala secara bersamaan.

Mengenal Naruto sedari keci, mereka tak heran lagi saat melihat sikap temperamental Naruto. Sikap yang hanya bisa luluh oleh Hinata seorang. Namun, sayangnya Naruto sudah tak bertemu Hinata selama seminggu, jadi mereka berempat sedikit memaklumin sikap Naruto yang uring-uringan dan selalu menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku merindukanya." Guma Naruto pelan yang masih sangat jelas di dengar oleh angota grupnya.

Sai kembali menepuk pundak Naruto. "Tenangnlah kawan, setelah ini kau bisa bersamanya sesukamu." Seru Sai menyemagati.

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan saat melihat Naruto berdiri.

"Bersiap, untuk menjemput bidadariku." Seru Naruto membuat yang lain terkekeh.

"SHORE... SHORE... SHORE.."

Hinata harus menutup telinganya saat masuki gedung tingkat lima dengan pengamanan luar biasa ini.  
Hinata meringis dan saat teliganya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suara berisik di sekitarnya Hinata kembali melangkah menyusuri ruangan-ruangan dengan pintu tertutup itu.

Beberapa kali Hinata berpapasan dengan _staf_ \- _staf_ yang berkerja di gedung ini, untunglah Hinata sudah megenal mereka atau mereka yang mengenal Hinata sebagai salah-satu anggota keluarga personel Shore. Jadi tak ada rintangan yang menghalagi jalan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum saat di sapa dan kembali melanjutkan perjalalan.

"Mereka tak pernah kehilangan pengemar." Hinata tersenyum dengan mengelengkan kepala setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Shore adalah _boyband_ yang terbentuk 8 tahun lalu. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai dan si Bajingan brengsek adalah angota tetap Shore dari pertama kali di bentuk sampai sekarang. Shore juga memiliki pengemar yang selalu setia menemani perjalanan mereka dari pertama kali di bentuk sampai ke tingkat tertinggi. Shoreners nama pengemar Shoren. Nama yang di buat oleh Leader Shoren khusus untuk pengemar mereka.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang saat dia sudah sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan Shore di depanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, suara-suara para pengemar yang memangil nama-nama personel Shore pun sudah tak terdengar lagi, membuat Hinata semakin gugup.

"Ada apa ini." Bisik Hinata pelan dengan memegang dadanya. Tempat jantingnya berdegup kencang. "Aneh." Bisik Hinata lagi.

Menghembuskan nafas, Hinata mengangkat tangan mengetuk pintu. Tak ada sahutan membuat Hinata mngerutkan kening kebingungan. Hinata kembali mengetuk pintu, namun tiga menit terlewat sia-sia karna pintu itu tetap tertutup rapat.

"Kau langsung masuk saja."

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara di belakangnya. Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi penuh otot tersenyum ke arahnya. Hinata membalas senyum lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki ini tadi sempat membantu dan menunjukan pada Hinata jalan ke _Basecamp_ Shore.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih."  
Seru Hinata sembari membungkuk.

Hinata kembali menengakan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu. Dia terdiam beberapa saat, menoleh ke belakang dengan senyum cangung, Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam setelah mengambil kembali kotak yang di telakanya di bawah tadi.

Gelap.

Hinata mengerutkam kening saat melihat ruangan yang ia masuki gelap gulita. Hinata ingin berbalik namun terlambat saat pintu di belakangnya tertutup dari luar.

"Hai... buka pintunya?" Seru Hinata dengan meletakan kotak milik Neji dan mengedor-ngedor pintu.  
Hinata panik, pikiranya sudah melayang entah kemana-mana.

Baru saja Hinata hendak menyalakan lampu dari ponsel pintarnya, namun terhenti saat mendengar suara music yang sangat di kenalnya mengalun lembut. Hinata kebingungan dia memutar kepala, mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Lalu satu persatu cahaya mulai tampak di sudut-sudut ruangan. Cahaya yang tampak semakin banyak tiap detiknya.

Hinata menutup mulut saat cahaya yang bersinar itu membentuk namanya. Hinata terus menatap cahaya tersebut dan dia semakin kaget saat cahaya tersebut sempurna terbentuk dengan tulisan. **"** _ **Hinata I Love you"**_

 _ **'**_ _Siapa yang membuat kejutan ini?'_ Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Saat nama Naruto terlintas di kepalanya, Hinata mengeleng.

Tidak mungkin Naruto. Naruto memang pacarnya tapi itu seminggu yang lalu, sebelum Naruto berhenti menghubungi dan tiba-tiba saja membatalkan acara jalan-jalan yang sudah mereka rencanakan jauh hari, tepat di hari keberangkatan.

 _ **It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do**_  
 _ **Hey babby, I think I wanna Marry You**_

 _ **Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice**_  
 _ **Who cares baby, I think I wanna Marry You**_

 _ **Bruno mars : Marry You**_

Hinata memutar kepala, mencari sumber suara orang yang sangat di kenalnya. Itu suara Naruto, suara serak ciri khasnya.

Lalu dari arah kiri muncul cahaya lampu yang menerangi Naruto yang terus bernyayi lagu Bruno mars. Naruto berjalan dan terus menatap ke arah Hinata yang mematung dengan wajah kaget bercampur binar bahagia.

 _ **"Who cares baby, I Think Wanna I Marry You"**_

Naruto menghentikan lagunya saat sudah berada di depan Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat wajah bidadarinya. Naruto maju selangkah dan membawa tubuh Hinata yang kaku ke dalam pelukanya. " _I miss you"_ bisiknya pelan di telingan Hinata.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Naruto merasa puas memeluk candunya, barulah dia melepas pelukanya. Naruto kembali tersenyum saat wajah Hinata yang tak berubah sama sekali. Masih sama, seperti pertama kali ia menerima kejutan ini.

" _Will you marry me Hinata."_

Ucap Naruto di depan wajah Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

H

inata membisu, dia tak sanggup mengatakan apapun lagi. Ini kejutan luar biasa hingga membuatnya seperti ini. Kerongkongnnya kering, Hinata juga kesulitan bernafas.

" _Will you Marry Me Love."_

Naruto kembali mengulang ucapanya.

Hinata tetap sama. Dia masih terlalu terkejut untuk menerima kejutan ini.

"Aku akan mencium bibirmu dengan ganas dan bergairah jika kamu tidak menjawab 'Ya' sekarang." Naruto tersenyum saat mengatakan ancaman itu.

Ancaman yang berhasil membuat kesadaran Hinata kembali. Hinata tertawa pelan sebelum menganguk dan mengatakan 'Ya' dalam pelukan Naruto.

" DIA BILANG YA."

Naruto berteriak dengan memeluk Hinata semakin erat. Dan Hinata di buat semakin kaget lagi saat mendengar sorakan dan juga lampu yang menyala seluruhnya.

Memperlihatkan ribuan orang yang terus bersorak memberi ucapan selamat dan juga doa-doa yang di lontarkan para Shoreners.

Hinata tak menyangka akan di lamar di atas panggung dan di saksikan ribuan pasang mata.

" _I LOVE YOU HINATA_."

Kembali Naruto berteriak dengan membawa tubuh Hinata berputar, Naruto tertawa lebar penuh kegembiraan. Menyaksikan itu para pengemar Shore semakin histeris, ikut berteriak.

" _I love you to Naruto-kun."_ Hinata berbisik pelan di telingan Naruto. Ia senang bukan main.

Kekecewaanya atas sikap Naruto seminggu ini, langsung sirna tanpa bekas malam ini. Semua karna ada Naruto disisinya, Hinata dapat menemukan banyak rasa. Cinta, benci, marah, kecewa semua itu bumbu untuk menuju akhir bahagia. Dan Hinata sudah mendapatkan itu semua semenjak resmi berhubungan dengan Naruto empat tahun lalu.

Hinata hanya berharap di tahun-tahun berikutnya hanya ada Bahagia untuk kehidupanya dan juga Naruto kelak. Meski akan ada lagi air mata, Hinata berharap jika itu hanya air mata bahagia.

" _Love you, love you, love you."_ Bisik Naruto setelah berhenti berputar dan menurunkan Hinata.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh cinta begitu juga sebaliknya. Entah siapa yang memulai tau-tau Shoreners berteriak histeris saat melihat Naruto dan Hinata berciuman bibir di atas pangung.

Baik Naruto dan Hinata tak ada yang memperdulikan sorakan pengemarnya. Dan juga para personel Shore berikut _staf_ mereka, yang ikut berbahagia untuk keduanya.

Mereka berdua terlalu bahagia untuk sekedar menghentikan aksi ciuman keduanya.

Mendapat kejutan manis di bulan kelahiranmu dari orang yang sangat _special_ di hidupmu. Itu luar biasa bahagianya.

Seperti Hinata yang mendapatka _Sweet_ _December_ nya dari Naruto. Lelaki tampan yang akan menemaninya kelak.

 **Selesai**

Entah apa yang aku tulis di atas sana, semoga berkesan dan menghibur buat para Hinata Centric yang ada disini dan di luar sana...

Jangan lupa vooment ya...

 **Terimakasih ?** **ﾟﾙﾇ** **?**


End file.
